Fate Tastes Like Root Beer
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: It was stupid to play among friends...why Yuugi had to shove me in, I don't know. But as our lips touched, I realized...that this was what it tasted like...jealousy. Yami POV


Third of the SetoxHondaxYami themed stories. This is from Yami's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own the story. I don't own the theme. I do own the ideas presented in this story. Now that that's clear...

_Fate Tastes Like Root Beer_

033: Punishment

We were playing spin the bottle at Honda's house and Yuugi, as his turn came to spin the stupid bottle, made me go instead. I didn't want to. It wasn't as though I missed that sort of intimacy, because this was strictly friends and that sort of thing does not exist in this game. But I spun the bottle anyway.

Really, it's a stupid game to play among friends, especially for us. The only girl there was Anzu and everyone knew she liked Yuugi. And not that I'm squeamish about these kinds of things, but honestly, what's so enticing in kissing Jounouchi? Well, actually, I spun Honda, but it's nearly the same thing.

Except, the kiss, it felt nice. Strange, because everyone around us was laughing when our lips connected, but nice, in a weird kind of way. Like root beer, but that's because we were all drinking the bubbly concoction. Maybe I've been celibate for too long after all and the kiss triggered something there. Whatever it was, it felt nice.

But then Honda froze and pulled away. It wasn't as though he spun me, after all. Maybe he saw Yuugi as a little brother and that's why he couldn't stand me kissing him. Whatever it was that made him pull away, I don't know.

"Okay Honda, your turn!" Jou announced, clapping his hands. I moved away from Honda, not aware until that moment how close I was leaning. Anzu was blushing and so, I believe, was I. Then I smiled and she grinned back. She probably knew the difference between her Yuugi and the other half of his mind.

"I'm tired of playing," Honda said and picked the bottle up from the floor.

Jou laughed and shook his head. "Oh no you don't," he chided. "Don't you know there's a punishment if you back out of the game?"

We all looked at Jou in curiosity. "What punishment?" Anzu asked.

"If you back out, you have to kiss Kaiba." Jou was watching Honda with a challenging look in his eyes. Honda smirked and stood, walking over to the garbage and tossing the bottle away.

"Sure, whatever."

Jou chuckled. "Oh, but not just anywhere. You have to kiss Kaiba, in public, at school. Tomorrow morning, in front of all of us." He smirked, challenge in every sassy tooth.

Honda just grinned wider. "No problem."

The next morning Yuugi had us wake up early. For some strange, indescribable and really annoying reason, I had butterflies in my metaphysical stomach. I did not want to see Honda kiss Kaiba. His root beer soaked lips were mine!

I did not voice any of this to Yuugi.

When we got to school, Jounouchi, Anzu and Otogi, who must have been informed of Honda's punishment from the day before, were all waiting on the school front steps. They were prepared to hold Kaiba back for Honda to swoop in like a kamikaze pilot on his unsuspecting corporate mouth. His embarrassment need not range throughout the school. We were enough to suffice. Punishment for backing out of a stupid spinning bottle game.

Kaiba's limo pulled into the school parking lot and Kaiba stepped out of the back seat. Then another door opened and Honda stepped out of the limousine too. Honda smiled up at our shocked faces- I was lucky to hide behind Yuugi's visage- his root beer lips wide in mirth.

Kaiba walked around to Honda's side of the car and Honda looked away from us. We were close enough to see each glittering tooth but far enough away to miss their words, exchanged like worms from bird to bird. So when Honda leaned up, wrapped arms around Kaiba's head and kissed him fully on his lips, we missed any gasps of glee or surprise that might have passed from mouth to mouth.

they kissed for much more than enough time, each one seeming to enjoy the company of the other's tongue. But finally they parted and I let out a breath I was unaware I held. They were smiling at each other and when they approached us, they were holding hands.

And I decided that this was my punishment for defying the laws of life; to always long for root beer lips.

_End_

Oh, third one down! Yay for me, kissing all around, right? Finally some romance. You could tell it was Yami narrating the story, right? I hope so. Hmm, I like the whole "root beer lips" thing. Frankly, if Honda were to taste like anything, I would say it would be root beer. What does Yami taste like? Hmm, strawberry jam. Don't ask, just my own personal ramblings. Jounouchi tastes like gingerbread, Yuugi like…marshmallows! Kaiba tastes like an altoid or one of those mints that freshen your breath, like a tic-tac or something. Ryou tastes like vanilla frosting; Otogi is licorice. Bakura tastes like…something spicy, like jalapeños. Or like a steak- a rare steak, with traces of juice still on his tongue. Yum, jalapeño steak. Tell me, what do you think the characters taste like? Please tell me in a review or feel free to e-mail me and tell me what the characters taste like to you! I'd be more than interested to know. In the mean time, please review this story!


End file.
